Love Triangle
by kelsi aarons
Summary: Jess and leslie has been friends for a long time but then a new girl comes and leslie begins to have feeling for jess and now jess does not know if he wants leslie or the new girl.
1. The new girl

LDD FANFIC, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLUS JESS IS 14 AND LESLIE IS 13

LOVE TRIANGLE

"Hey Jess how was your Christmas" Leslie asked

"Boring "

"Sorry I could not go to Terabithia with you but I went to visit my family"

"Why didn't you come to school the day before vacation?"

"Cause it was the last and I really did not feel like coming"

"Oh okay "

They walked on the bus and sat next to each other like always and waited to get to school. While they walked in to the school they saw a really pretty brunette coming their way , who Leslie did not notice at all.

"Hey Jess " said the brunette

"Hey Nathalia, this is Leslie "

"Hi"

"Um Jess do you have what need for the project "

"Yeah"

"OK bye, see you later"

"Bye"

"When did you two meet" Leslie asked

"At school when you were absent and away for vacation then when we meet. She lives on the other side of my house.

"Oh"

Leslie was sort of upset Jess found a new friend to hang out, but she was also happy he has more than one friend. Leslie was jealous of Nathalia which Leslie thought was stupid because she knew Nathalia for one day, plus she was not in to Jess at all but Nathalia was really pretty she had really curly brunette/sandy brown hair, her skin was tan, and she wore really nice clothes Jess would defiantly agree. On the bus Nathalia sat across from Jess and Leslie. The whole bus ride Jess and Nathalia were talking. This made Leslie very upset. They came off the bus and dropped off their bags like always on their way to Terabithia.

"Hey where you guys going" Nathalia asked

"Where going somewhere and you can't come sorry" Leslie said without really feeling sorry

"Yeah sorry u can't come with us sorry" Jess said

"It's okay, well bye see you tomorrow "

"Bye"

Jess and Leslie went to Terabithia like normal and did what the normally do in Terabithia. The next day came and Jess waited for Nathalia along with Leslie. This time on the bus Nathalia sat next to Jess. Leslie was not happy, who was she going to sit next to. For a long time things were like that. Jess really began to like Nathalia , she was smart , pretty , and she loved to draw. Jess would loved to show Nathalia all his drawing but then she would know about Terabitha and Jess was not near ready to tell or show her terabithia. The more he hanged out with Nathalia the less he hanged out with leslie and then pretty much he hanged out with nathalia and and few others who nathalia hang out with

"Hey jess "

"Hey leslie"

"So are we are we going to you know"

" Yeah we always do"

"Well things have been pretty different now you know sometimes you come sometimes you don't "

"Yeah ,well i promise i'll be there okay"

"Okay "

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Jess"

"yeah"

"I really miss you"

"okay"

Leslie felt really bad that jess did not say he missed her. she walked away crying and sat down by herself.

"Hey " said Scott Hoger

"Leave me alone "

"Why are you crying ,farmer boy left you for a better chick "

"No and she is not better than me she is so ugly her clothes are awful and her hair looks like crap"

"I don't agree with you but you okay too"

" What why are being nice to me"

"well you are pretty"

Jess saw leslie and scott talking and it did not look like she was getting harassed by him cause she was smiling. He was was curious from a momment the he went back to what he was doing.

Well that is the first chapter i update it more and i hope you like


	2. almost back to normal

CHAPTER 2

After that akward moment for jess. The rest of the day was pretty regular and it was time to go home. Jess sat next to Nathalia like always. They came off the bus and Jess and Nathalia went the opposite way from Leslie.

" Jess where are you going" Leslie asked

Jess ran over to Leslie so Nathalia would not hear what they were saying.

" Um , I going with Nathalia but don't worry I'll be back to go to terabithia with you in like 10 minutes ,I promise. Jess said

" Okay" Leslie said hoping meant what he said.

Jess ran off with Nathalia. Leslie watched Jess run over to Nathalia house.

"Come on Jess" Nathalia yelled

Jess entered Nathalia's house.

"Mom this is Jess" Nathalia said happily

"Hi Jess, nice to meet you" Nathalia's mom said a sign of approval

Nathalia and jess went up stairs to her room. It was not that big room , but defiantly bigger than Jess's room.

"Your mom seems really nice" Jess Told Nathalia

"Yeah" Nathalia said without really caring about Jess's comment.

"What happened to your dad" he asked "curiously

" There not together anymore ,why" .she answered

" I don't know it's kinda weird you don't have a dad"

"Okay Jess so what do you want to do " she said trying to change the subject

"Well actually I have to go see Leslie"

" Oh my gosh , you still hang out with her" she said like she was disgusted that he was going to see leslie

"Yeah" he said like he was confused

"Why , she so weird"

"No she is actually kinda cool"

"Then why are here" She asked

"Cause Nathalia I like a lot"

"Really"

"yeah"

"Then can I come with you to were ever your going"

Jess wished she would give it a rest. She has been trying to go with jess to his secret place for a long time.

"No I'm sorry but you can't come" Jess said angrily

"Why not " she said like she was about to cry

"Cause it's for me and Leslie only "

"but.. " she said but did not get to finish

"YOU JUST CAN'T COME ALRIGHT" He yelled

He yelled so loud that Nathalia's mom heard him. She asked if everything was alright. She was suspicious why Jess was yelling so loud. She came up to Nathalia's room

"Is everything alright"

"Yeah mom Jess was just leaving" she said trying to hold back her tears

Jess stormed out of her house angrily. He ran to terabithia hoping Leslie was still there. He ran through terabithia yelling Leslie name over and over till her heard her answer back. He was so happy to her a voice he need to hear her voice.

"Leslie " he said for like 100th time, I sorry I took so long"

"Yeah you did" she said in a voice that obvious she was annoyed

"What the matter with you" Jess asked

"Nothing just I'll see you tomorrow " she said in sad voice

"Wait , wait tell me what wrong" Jess said

"No ,just forget it" leslie said

"Wait please tell me what wrong please"

She looked in his eyes and knew he really wanted to know what the problem was also she was realizing how much she really liked jess. She began to tell jess about her feeling about him and Nathalia. He told her about what happened before he came to terabithia . She was surprised he did not brag about Nathalia and how perfect she was.

"Jess ,to tell you the truth I thought you were not going to come" Leslie said

"To tell you the truth neither did I" Jess said

There was a minute of silence, then jess broke the silence.

"Leslie"

"Yeah Jess"

" I miss you too"

They both smiled at each other.


End file.
